Lady
by MandaMerea
Summary: !Complete! ! ! Lady is a Cincinnati newsy who will be forced into a marriage to a Delancey. When she runs away to NY things go wrong. Re-loaded and edited. Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

**Lady**

By: Manda Merea'

© 2002

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Disney owns Newsies. I own my characters. (The ones you don't recognize.) Please do not kidnap them.

Chapter: I Oscar Delancey

"Oscar! Come here." Wiesel demands of his eldest nephew. Oscar Delancey walks in wearing his usual outfit. He is out of breath and is with younger brother, Morris. They enter and sit in the dimly lit room where his Uncle has summed him.

"Cowboy is ours next time." He puffs out to his brother who has heard the line before.

"I have to talk to ya so be quiet and listen up." Wiesel stands in front of the boys, and continues.

"Long ago a little after your parents died I found out that they had an agreement with the Riker's. Your mother and Marian Riker were both pregnant at the same time, and said when the children were to grow up given that one is a boy and the other a girl, they would be married. Oscar, you are eighteen. I will carry out your mother's wishes. If you refuse you will no longer have a job here and I will do everything, or anything in my power to make you fulfill her wishes."

"Are you kiddin'? Dis is great I'll have a girl that has to whatever I say."

"What if she's a dog? You're gonna be stuck wid her." Morris laughs.

"Shud up." He punches his brother in the shoulder.

"She's a nice girl and when she comes I want you two both to be nice to her. You got that?"

"We'll be nice to her alright." Morris says with a devious grin.


	2. Lady and Smokes

Chapter: II Lady and Smokes

"You don't have a choice Madison,"

"But,"

"That's enough. I want you to try, and stay in school too. I don't know where you always run off to, but you have opportunities,"

"I know, I know, I understand. Do you still want me to go get the paper?"

"Yes dear. Be home before lunch honey, I don't want your father to get too angry with you again." Marian Riker says this as her seventeen-year-old daughter walks out the door of their home in Ohio. Madison has light brown hair with natural highlights past her shoulders. It's thick and she wears it up most of the time.

"Hey Lady!" A guy steps out of shadows of a red brick building. He is about 5'10 thin blond hair that somewhat plasters to his head, which comes down mid way on his forehead, and he has blue eyes. As he approaches her he takes a cigar out of his mouth, shifts a stack of newspapers from one arm to another, and puts his black derby hat on. He dresses in black pants, a blazing blue shirt, to mach his eyes, and brown, old, worn out suspenders. Occasionally he wears glasses to read, but that's when nobody is around. Lady looks at him while she proceeds to take her blue hat that matches her blue and white dress off.

"Smokes how's it goin'?"

"How come you're not sellin'? taday?"

"Oh, I just couldn't get out today. The headmaster past away last night and so we have a day off. Which meant I had to stay with my mother most of the day. She talked to me about the thing."

"About what thing?" They walk up to a cheap corner restaurant that the Cincinnati newsies go to for lunch most of the time called Rooftop. Lady and Smokes sit in a booth and wait for Max, the waiter to notice them and get their orders of two Cokes.

"Can I have a paper? Keep the change." Lady hands over a nickel. She is always trying to slip him extra money when she can. He would never take it if he knew it was a sort of charity. Really though she knows he uses all his earnings for his family and she just wants him to have a little extra for himself.

"Danks. So was the thing, about that guy in god knows where?" He takes a drink of the dark liquid. She looks over the headline.

"Yeah. I don't wanna talk about it though. Man lousy headline. You would think that something would be going on in this world. The last big thing that was sellin' was the newsies strike they had in New York a couple years ago." She set the Ohio Report aside.

"I'd say gettin' married to some guy ya don't know is news. Come on Maddy when do you leave, and where?" He watches her face fall some. She turns away and he searches for her coffee brown eyes, and they make contact.

"Soon. I'm not exactly sure yet. He is supposed to write me."

"Do you have enough money to leave yet?"

"Even if I don't I have to go soon. What'll I tell everyone?"

"Don't worry we'll think of somethin'. I have something for you. I was going to give it to you when first said you'd be my girl, but I lost it. I found it a little while back. I've been waitin' for a time to give it to you." Smokes reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a beige box, and hands it to her. She takes it and slowly opens it.

"Jonathan, it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Her eyes behold a chunky, silver chain with a few charms on it. One a book, the other a heart.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I can't except this though. We aren't together anymore. You'll want to give it another girl wont you?" Smokes pulls it out of the box and points to the tiny silver book.

"No. I started it for you see, the book, you love to read. The heart is because you're the first girl I ever gave mine to."

"Oh Jonathan," Lady sounds a little annoyed.

"I mean it. Wherever you go I want you to keep this. I know we didn't work out but," He is interrupted by commotion at the door. A bunch of people dressed as newsies came to the table. She took the bracelet and put in her lap.

"Lady long time no see." Numbers, a tan, and dirty boy about fourteen sits next to her, while Sketches sits next Smokes. She smiles at them.

"Yeah, hasn't been the same around here with out ya." Added Sketches, the other boy who is about sixteen gives Lady the same google eyes he as for the past few years. He has curly, blonde hair and emerald eyes, his friend the first guy who sat next to her Numbers, was Smoke's best friend. A few girls came to the table. One sixteen, long, strawberry red hair, gangly girl sits in a seat that she pulls up. She is dressed as a boy.

"Sketches, draw any pictures of me lately." She laughs loud.

"I told you Tulip I only draw certain girls."

"Well, I guess we ain't all as lucky as Lady." She gave her a smug smile. Lola, a girl of sixteen, short, black hair, and gray eyes was behind her and hit her with a newspaper.

"That was mean. I hope that my Spoty can be as talented as him."

"You still carrin' around that old paper?" Smokes asks as he strikes a match for his cigar. Lola opens it to the third page, to a picture of the newsies in New York, 1899, from the strike is worn out from sun and fingerprints. She looks at it as she talks.

"Of course. See when I go to New York some day I'm going to have to know what my lovely looks like, wont I?"

"Well, I have to go." Lady says feeling a little crowed. "But first, just something for my English class. I'm writing a short story and well, just yes or no do you think the two should meet at eight a the local restaurant?" They look at her slight puzzlingly. They are used to her doing things like that though. Without question they nod, or shake their heads.

"Smokes?"

"Yeah, eight." He answers. She walks out in a slightly sulkier mood than before. She has known about having to leave before, but now it is really sinking in. When she gets home she gives her mother the paper, and heads for her room so she can get some stuff packed. She packs away her usual clothes, dresses and skirts, and her newsy outfit, a white blouse, brown pants, brown shoes, and her brown cap. She threw a few hidden rubber bands in the case as well. Her mother never lets her keep them, she doesn't like them in her hair. She puts in a few of her favorite books, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, and Tess of the d'Urbervilles. She isn't aloud to have those either, her father, doesn't approve of women reading, especially things like Tess. Later that night about eight she sneaks from the house to Rooftop. There she waits with her suitcase and money in hand for Smokes. She spots him smoking, leaning on the brick wall.

"Tonight!?!" He exclaims.

"Yeah. I wanted to wait, but my father was telling me about how great this guy is and how I'm gonna make him proud and everything. I just can't take it anymore. I have to go tonight. I don't care where.

"I can come with you."

"No, your family needs you. Lucy needs you. I have enough money to get me as far as Manhattan. I'll write when I get settled."

"At least let me walk you to the train yards. it's no place for a lady. I can write Spot or even Jack to let 'em know your comin'. Maybe you can stay with one of them." He grabs her left hand and they head to the yards. He feels the bracelet on her wrist and smiles to himself. They get there in just a few minutes of her train leaving.

"All aboard!" A whistle sounds and Lady is waiting on the train. She looks back at Smokes who is doing the same thing. In a few moments she is being asked for her ticket and is on her way to New York.

A few days pass, and Smokes is selling is papers along side his buddy Numbers. He has been a bit down lately, not his usual pushy, controlling self.

"So where's Lady been?"

"Pshh, how am I to know?"

"I don't know man. Normally you two are just, well you two."

" Major building in flames, children scorned!" Smokes uses some of the tactics that Jack had taught him, about "improving the truth" a little. He left it at that.


	3. First Impressions

Chapter: III First Impressions

"Excuse me, do you know of Jack Kelly?" It is mid after noon a couple days later and Lady is in Manhattan, New York. Lady has been searching all morning for the Manhattan newsy.

"Yeah, I might know him." Replies a guy with the same type of hat as Smokes.

"What do ya want wid him?" Says another.

"He knows my friend, Smokes from Cincinnati." Both of the guys look at each other and smile.

"Maybe I'se Jack Kelly." Says the tallest.

"Are you?" She asks a bit confused.

"Yeah. What can I'se do for ya toots?"

"Toots?"

"Oh, I'se sorry miss,"

"Lady."

"lady?" Both questions simultaneously.

"It's what my friends call me." The two nod.

"Is their anywhere I can get some food?"

"Follow us, Lady." In a mocking way, they let her pass. She is beginning to not trust them so much. They lead her to a place called Tibby's. It is full of boys, mostly newsies, and some of them look familiar. She sits in a chair across from the two.

"So why aren't you sellin' papers?" She inquires.

"We'se don't sell on Wednesdays. Isn't dat right Jack?"

"Well, you guys can go if ya want, I'm fine now." She fiddles with her bracelet.

"No, we're fine here sweet face." She scrunches her brows together and looks at them. A guy dressed in a gray vest, wearing a red bandanna around his neck, and has blonde hair to his blue eyes, approaches them.

"Whose yer lady friend?" He sets his black cowboy hat on his head. Lady extends her hand.

"Call me Lady." He smiles.

"Ja,"

"Beat it Cowboy." Morris rose from his chair. He began scratching the hair on his face when he pulls it back, but before he has contact with Jack's face Jack he blocks it, and hits him in the gut. After a few more blows from Jack, both Delancey brothers are on the floor. Lady stands before them in disbelief.

"Mis. yer hat." Lady looks over to see a boy with dark hair and eyes, holding her hat, which must have fallen during all the ruckus. He looks very familiar to her.

"Thank you Bumlets."

"How'd you'se know me name?"

"I don't know." She replies as Oscar takes her hand and starts to pull.

"We'll see ya lateh Kelly."

"Kelly!?!" She looks over at Jack.

"Yeah me names Jack Kelly."

"Then who are you?" All the newsies look at the Delanceies, who are getting up from the floor in silence.

"Morris and Oscar Delancey." Jack answers for them.

"Oscar Delancey! As in Mr. Wiesel's nephew?"

"Well, who are you'se, lady?" Oscar questions, and everyone is silent.

"Madison." A voice answers from behind her. She looks at Bumlets astounded.

"How'd you'se know her name?" Racetrack asks lighting up a cigar.

"I'se don't know."

"Madison Riker?" Oscar inquires. She nods.

"Yer my wife!"

"No, I don't think so."

"Wait a minute, yer Smokes Ocean's goil." Jack pulls a letter out of his pocket.

"Let's go Madison." Oscar harshly commands.

"I uh,"

"I'm sure yer father will want ta know yer here." Morris comments. Lady looks down, she hadn't thought about her family.

"Okay, I'm coming." She gives a glance to Bumlets and the other newsies. On the way to the Delanceies' she stays behind them. She tries to think of something anything to get out, of her predicament. The next few days she spends listening to Morris and Oscar talk bad about the newsies and stories. She also spends it defending herself from advances from not really Oscar, but Morris.

"Hey Miss. Uh Lady!" Lady turns to face Jack. The arrogant, hot headed guy from the Delanceies' stories. She could hardly believe that Smokes is friends with him.

"What do you want?" She turns.

"I'se just wanted to makes sure you'se are okay, Dat dose Delanceies' ain't puttin',"

"I'm sure. Listen Jack, you may have everyone else fooled but, I'm not. I've heard all about you. And those Delanceies as you call them are about to be my family,"

"Are you'se serious?"

"Do I have a choice? I will only hurt people if I don't. Other than that it's just me. Not that any of it's your business." Lady walks away, only to occasionally see the newsies every now and then. Jack begins to worry. He has promised his friend that he would make sure she was okay and he isn't able to do that when she won't even trust, or talk to him.


	4. To Smokes, From Jack

Chapter: IV To Smokes, From Jack

Smokes,

Dis is bout Lady. She's with da Delanceys now can you'se beleave its Oscar shes sopost to mary. Day must a told her sumtin cause she wont talk ta any ov us. Ise hop you'se can red dis i ant to good spelr. maybe you'se can cum up an tawk to her.

Jack

As Smokes reads the letter, he can't believe it. It's hard for him to believe that something this coincidental could happen.

"Numbers. I have to go to New York." It's morning and Smokes has just got his papers from the distribution center. The streets are crowded and he is speaking low.

"Why? How are you gonna get the money?"

"I don't know. Just save for a couple of days I guess. It's for a friend."

"Does this friend happen to be a lady, named Lady?" Smokes looks at him stupidly.

"Fine, just promise not to tell anyone else. Lady is there, and she is stuck in an arranged marriage. She left a while back and I've had Jack keep and eye on her and he says that the guy is Oscar Delancey."

"Oscar Delancey? Is it the same guy that you talked about before?"

"It has to be. That whole family is scum. And now Lady is going to be with him, unless I can get her to stay with Jack."

"We're gonna have company."

"What do you mean we, I'm goin' alone."

"That's what you think. I'm coming, and as soon as the others find out they'll want to also."

"But they can't."

"Come on four or five out of how many newsies in Cincinnati, no one is going to notice we're missin'. And as for Lady just tell her we don't know anything and that we just wanted to come along." Smokes thinks for a few moments. He really has no choice. For the next few days, Smokes and the others save money. Smokes works extra hard so he can get enough for his family. His father works, but he feels more obligated since he has only been living with them again for five years. He left home when he was twelve to New York. At the Cincinnati lodging house they pack. Lola even packs her newspaper. Smokes reflects on his past and how cautious he is going to have to be. New York and the Delanceies are a part of his past and he wants to keep it that way.

"Okay Lucy, I'm leaving. I'll be back a few days. Make sure mama knows and that she is alright?" Smokes is on his knees talking to a little, blond girl with big, blue eyes, his little sister. He has come to really look out for her. She was barely one when he left, about five when he came back, and now she's nine.

"I understand bubba. Can you bring me back something?" She inquires innocently.

"I'll try. Now go home and be good for mama." He gives her a kiss on the forehead. The little girl skips away, and he heads to the train yards to find his friends. Once there he hears arguments over who is sitting where. He breaks it up and puts them in places.


	5. Chapter: V

Chapter: V Morris Delancey

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lady looks up. She has walked into a newsy. She notices its Bumlets. His papers fall to the cobblestone ground. She bends down to and helps him pick them up.

"My fault miss." He is a little surprised by her gesture.

"Please, call me Lady. I really hate it when something like this happens."

"What happens?"

"When you drop your papers, and of course it always happens when there is a big gust of wind." She smiles, and as she talks she moves her hands as well. He is a bit confused, of her experience. She notices.

"What you don't think I can work?"

"No, dats not whad I'se ment."

"I sell papers with Smokes occasionally." Her voice softens. There is a silence for a moment.

"So where's yer hus,"

"Oscar! Is doing something. He doesn't tell me, I don't ask. Are you hungry?" Bumlets is a little taken aback.

"Um,"

"I have some extra money. It's on me, please, I don't wanna eat alone." He looks in her eyes and when he sees the vulnerability, he can't say no.

"Sure, Tibby's okay?" She nods smiling. Once in they talk about New York, and things about the strike. Lady avoids anything to do with the Delanceies.

"So, how did you know my name? I think I know how I know yours. I had a,"

"Dream?"

"Yeah. That's weird. Mines is where I'm in a house and there's this old man and he is talking to some boy, you, and I walk in and you see me but he doesn't."

"Dat's like mine. I'se see you'se but he don't, an dat's what I'm tawkin' to him about. He keeps tawkin' bout sometin' ta do wid Brooklyn." A few moments later they spot Racetrack and some of the other newsies.

"Whad do you'se have against Jack?"

"Oscar and Morris told me a lot about him."

"And you'se believe dem?"

"Why not?"

"Whad day tell ya?'

"Just stuff about why he was in jail before and stuff that he does that no one really knows about."

"Cowboy would nevea do any ding dat bad. He's stolen food, an stuff like dat but, he's a good guy." About then Lady notices, some people she recognizes. She stands up.

"Smokes?" They all hear her and come over to her and Bumlet's table.

"Lady!" They yell. "What are you doing here?" She asks a confused.

"We wanted to come see ya." Lola answers.

"Hi Lady, here I brought this for ya." Sketches pushes his way up to her, and hands her a wilting purple lily.

"Thank you Sketches." She gives each of them a hug. Tulip however only accepts a smile and "hi". Jack and the other newsies come over from their corner of Tibby's.

"Heya Smokes, how's it goin?" Jack spits in his hand and extends it. Smokes does the same.

"Real good. Jack this is, Tulip, Sketches, Lola, and Numbers." He points to each as he says their names.

"And dis is Racetrack, Mush, Bumlets, Kid Blink, Crutchy, Dutchy, Specs, and Boots." They all say hi and other greetings.

"I'se see ya lateh Jack, me an Mush gotta go on some business in Brooklyn." Racetrack says. Lola's eyes widen at the sound of anything to do with her beloved Spot Conlon.

"Oh, can I come?" She pleas.

"Can ya walk?" Racetrack asks. She shakes her head.

"Well come on doll." Mush takes her and puts an arm around her.

"Looks like Mush is movin' on from Kara." Jack laughs after observing his friends open flirting. The Cincinnati newsies laugh.

"Well, he ain't gettin too far unless his name is Spot Conlon."

"Whad ya mean?" Kid Blink asks.

"She's been crushing on him since eighteen ninety-nine." Lady tells them. The rest laugh at this. The rest of the New York newsies go back to what they were doing, and take Numbers, Tulip, and Sketches too. Jack, Smokes and Bumlets remain with Lady. She and Smokes talk for a few minutes about stuff at home. Bumlets starts becoming a little jealous of the way she acts with him. He hasn't had a chance to tell of her of a few other dreams he had of her. They were dreams he never told anyone before. She acted the way she is with Smokes, with him, and more.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Lady inquires of Smokes and Jack.

"I used to live here when I was twelve, Jack here became a friend. We kind of just kept bumping into each other."

"When did you come back to Ohio then?" Lady is becoming intrigued, Smokes never wants to talk about his past with her.

"When I was fifteen. Then I met you." He put his arm around her. Even if they weren't a couple he has always shown affection for her. Sometimes it's more of a brother, sister kind of protection.

"Where's yer stuff Maddy?" She looks down, somewhat ashamed to tell him.

"Uh, at the Delanceies'."

"I'm going with you, and we'll get it."

"We can't. My parents already know I'm here, and it'll just cause problems. I didn't think it would be this hard,"

"Are you two married yet?"

"No!"

"Listen, those Delanceies are a bad family. Just please trust me." Smokes looks at her, and waits.

"Okay Jonathan."

"Sure you'se wanna go? I could do it, or Bumlets here." Jack asks looking at Smokes.

"That may be a good idea. Bumlets you wanna go with her?" Bumlets nods. Lady and Bumlets walk out of Tibby's and head to the Delanceies

"Sos how long ya been here?" Jack asks his Cincinnati buddy.

"Not too long. How come Lady doesn't like you?"

"I'se don't know, Oscar, an Morris must of told her sumtin'."

"Do you think they know about me being here?"

"Nah, I'se don't dink so, but you'e better be careful."

"I know."


	6. ChapterVI

Chapter: VI Lady and Bumlets

"It's in here, I'll be back. Stay here so you can hide if someone comes." Bumlets is standing just inside the house where it is shadowy. Lady heads to her bedroom in the basement. She walks down the worn out stairs, and she pulls the string above her head to the light. She looks around and pulls her case from under her bed. She opens it and puts a few things she had taken out back in. She is about to close it when she hears someone coming down. Lady franticly tries putting it back under the bed. It's half way under when she looks to see a figure standing at the bottom of the steps, and it's not Bumlets. However Bumlets has heard this as well and inches is way to the doorway to listen.

"Where you goin' tootsie?" Bumlets' hears Morris' voice.

"No where. Why, need something?" Morris creeps closer.

"You'se look like your up to somethin' to me."

"I'm not." She smiles nervously. Again, he steps closer blocking her to the bed.

"Liar!" He startles her shouting into her face. He begins to smooth the hair coming down the side of her face. He continues.

"But I won't tell."

"You wont?" She asks a little scared knowing she just made a verbal mistake. He leans in quickly and plants a kiss on her un-expecting lips. Immediately she starts to push him away while making sounds of disgust. He as well is fighting back, by pushing her back against the bed again. "Oscar is getting himself a feisty one. Don't worry tootsie we share everything." All of the sudden Lady hears a thud and groan escape Morris' lips, and she falls with Morris's body. She looks up to see Bumlets with a piece of wood in his hands. She looks back at Morris still breathing now slouched on the floor.

"Bumlets!" Lady squeaks out. He helps her up and retrieves the case from under the bed.

"I'm sorry." She attaches her hand to his arm, which surprises him.

"It's not yer fault. You'se okay?"

"Yeah. Can we not tell anyone about this. I feel kinda dumb." They stop by the building near the lodging house. They have their backs to it.

"I'm sorry I'm still a little shaky. Give me a minute." Bumlets sits her worn tan suite case down and waits. He looks at her and notices tears in her eyes. He moves in front of her, and she starts to really cry, and hugs him. After a few minutes she quiets. Bumlets could stay that way forever.

"Thank you for letting me use your shoulder." She whispered as she removed her head. He laughs a little.

"Anytime." They stand for a moment. Bumlets looks at her, she is exactly like in his dreams. Her hair is the same, her eyes, even they way she talks. He leans down some right when his lips nearly touch hers, a force meets his face, and stops him. After he snaps out of the shock, he realizes who it was. He puts his hand to his cheek and backs off.

"I'm sorry I didn't,"

"No, I'se shouldn't of tried anything."

"It's just that,"

"What's going on out here?" An old man walks out and sees the two.

"Sorry Kloppman, dis is Lady. Do you'se dink she and four of her friends can stay wid us for a while?"

"We'll we have the extra room. Can they pay?"

"Yeah days newsies too."

"It's alright with me then. What happened to your face?" Bumlets looks at Lady for a moment then answers.

"Run in with a Delancey." The old man looks satisfied.

"Funny, their hands look bigger." Lady and Bumlets sign in and then walk up the worn out stairs into the bunkroom. He shows her the wash room and then walks over to a bunk.

"Dis one okay?"

"It's fine. Where's yours?" He points to one across from hers. They both feel a little awkward now. He decides to make a little small talk.

"Sos, I'se really hope Smokes stays hidden good." Bumlets states. Lady nods.

"Yeah, I know. That was really awful." She lies trying to be vague and believable.

"Da Delacney family has some ties. Oscar an Morris by demselves are almost okay, but bein' a Delancey day'se both headin' in da same direction. If they're not careful, days may be murdered too."

"Ya know he told me so long ago, I don't really remember anything about it."

"Smokes was about fifteen den. He was workin' for them for about tree, four years, and one day when a job went bad day blamed it on him. Poor Smokes was just tryin' to defend himself when Antonio attacked him. Does't matta to da bulls dough. A few months after Jack escaped the refuge, he wasn't too far behind. We'se hid him for a while. Then one day he said he wanted to go back to Ohio. We heard from him a couple of times. He stopped goin' by Jonathan Ocean to Smokes Ocean." Lady sits for a few moments. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It would explain why he never wants to talk about his past, but still doesn't make since.

"But I thought Jack. I mean I heard that story but a little different."

"You'se heard Jack did it!" He begins to laugh.

"What's so funny? I didn't know any different."

"Wait a minute, you'se didn't know?"

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to know something about his past. He never told me anything. What's that noise?" She looks around and then to the floor.

"Sounds like some of da boys are back." They wait for a moment to see a small group of newsies head by Spot, Mush, and Lola, the second two whose arms are around each other.

"Mush would you tell Spot to stop coughing. I can't believe I was ever going to marry him." Spot's slate blue eyes look at her in confusion.

"Once again, Mush yer goil's talkin' crazy, an if she wasn't a goil, I'd soak her." Mush in between the two shakes his head.

"Day been like dis sice day met. Her an Spot's goil Dazi really don't get along." Lady lets out a slight chuckle. A few moments later Smokes and Jack come strolling in. Jack spit shakes with Spot and sits down at a makeshift table where Racetrack and a few other newsies have started a game of poker. Smokes walks over and whispers something to Lady's ear. She nods and they head up to the roof. A little bit of jealously surges through Bumlets.

"Why did you leave New York?" Lady demands as soon as they are out of earshot.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to." She turns around kind of dramatically and throws her hands up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Who told you!?!"

"That's not important. What if the cops find you?" Lady is starting to become upset.

"That's not gonna happen. I'm gonna be goin' back in a few days. I wanna know if you maybe wanna go to Brooklyn and stay."

"I'm not going to Brooklyn, I wanna stay here. An,"

"Why? I thought you didn't like Jack."

"Misunderstanding, and it's not about him any ways." Smokes takes a cigar out of his mouth, and takes his hat off revealing beads of sweat on his forehead from the June heat. He edges closer and they hug. Lady's eyes barely can see over his shoulder.

"When your parents can forgive you an everything is okay you can come back to Ohio."

"We'll see what happens." She spies a figure move in the doorway. She squints to see who it is, and catches a glimpse of the side of his face. She knows exactly who it is, the strings at her heart pull and she begins to feel bad. They pull away from each other.

"Wanna go back inside now?"

"Yeah." She smiles. They walk back in to see the room lit and most of the newsies there. Smokes takes a place at the card table. Lady notices everyone is paired off or in groups. She was never a group person herself, so she walks to a corner of the room that is darker and quieter. She sits on a bunk for a moment.

"Why ain't you'se in dere wid Smokes?" She turns to see Bumlets next to her.

"Why?"

"Yer his goil aren't you'se?"

"So. I mean no, we haven't been together in a while." She starts defensive but backs down knowing he didn't mean anything by it.

"You two act like it."

"We'll right now I like someone else." She is smiling. Bumlets looks a little down.

"Who is he?"

"Um, someone nice, sweet, handsome, he is very alluring." She says with such vagueness.

"Jack." He answers matter-of-factly.

"What, uh no, never mind." Lady took this a clue that he may not feel the same, so she changes the subject and they continue talking about the dreams about one another.


	7. Chapter: VII~

Chapter: VII Tulip & an Angel

"Madison, Maddy!" Smokes tries to wake Lady who is un-phased by his persistent calling to her. Jack walks up to Smokes who is leaning over Lady's bunk and sympathizes.

"Just leave her, she'll be okay. Someone can come check on her later." Jack passes Smokes to the stairs while adjusting his red bandanna around his neck. Down at the distribution center they all get some papers. The Cincinnati newsies get less than what they're used to, not to take any more profit away from them. They need just enough to pay rent at the end of the week and a train ticket, though most of them would just as well stow away. Smokes goes and get his papers after Jack. He shows no fear of them recognizing who he is.

"Hey Tulip where you goin'?" Smokes watches as the girl dressed as a boy runs down the street with out any papers or anyone with her.

"I just forgot something!" She looks back waving and continues on her way.

"Lodgin' house is dat," Jack begins shouting, and pointing when he notices her running, in the opposite direction of the Newsboys Lodging house, she is already out of hear shot. The newsies pair off and disperse through out Manhattan. Morris approaches Smokes and Jack.

"Cowboy, I know you know where Lady is an well, we wrote her parents 'bout her, an got a reply and days not too happy." Morris waves the letter contemptuously at Jack's face. Jack grabs it. They glare into each other's eyes for a moment. Jack hands the letter to Smokes. Morris looks at Smokes in the eyes.

"I know you."

"Must be mistaken, I'm from Ohio. Nevea been here." He replies without skipping a beat. Morris peers at him, then with his mean face shoves past him, hitting his shoulder. Jack begins to start something, but Smokes stops him.

"Do you know any place were I can get a charm?" He asks while passing a boxing rink.

"Whada mean, like one a doguhs little dangly figures, comin' off Lady's bracelet?"

"Yeah."

"Medda Larkson, dis lady I knows sells her collection. We'se can go now if ya want." He and Smokes head to Irving Hall. Jack talks to a guy for a moment kind of low and then with in a matter if seconds they are on there way through the back stage door. Smokes beholds a red haired woman wearing all different shades of pink. She walks down some stairs.

"Kelly, who's your friend?"

"Medda, dis is Smokes Ocean." Smokes smiles at the Swedish woman.

"Handsome aren't you. Please to meet you."

"You too ma'am." Jack tells her what Smokes wants and he looks through a collection of silver little figures. He chooses one and then they are back on the streets hawking the headlines. Back at the lodging house Lady wakes up. She dresses in one of her deep purple skirts and white shirts. She straightens up the place feeling bad for not being up with everyone else. Lady steps outside for a few moments to get some fresh air. She'd be willing to go and explore, but she doesn't know her surroundings so decides against wandering and stays near the block. She sees something resembling Oscar, but then Tulip, and resolves it must have be a newsy she doesn't recognize. She goes inside to read some.

In the days following Lady starts selling with Bumlets and sometimes with Smokes and Jack. She and Bumlets tell each other more of their odd dreams that they share. The two are becoming really close friends.

"Tulip, where's all your money?" Smokes is beginning to get a little aggravated with this girl. She has forgotten her money for lunch a few times and never pays anyone back and now that it's almost time to go and time to pay for the lodging, she is broke.

"I used it for food an stuff. What's the big deal? Can we hurry this up, I have somewhere to be." All the newsies look at her. She has been behaving odd since they got to New York.

"Fine, just, go." Smokes says as he rolls his eyes. Tulip leaves with delight and heads out the door. Smokes sits down and pull some money out of his pock.

"Are you okay?" Lady walks over to him."

"Yeah. Lucky I saved some extra, huh?" He laughs a little. He has the letter from her parents sticking out of his pocket still. She notices it, and grabs it.

"What is this?" She begins to read it. Tears form in her eyes as she reads of disowning, disappointment, and things of the sort written on the paper.

"I'm sorry I was going to give it to you later, but,"

"No, it was going to happen. So you're leaving tomorrow?" She switches her disposition.

"I got something for you."

"Again? How are you paying for,"

"Will you just let me give it to you?" She lowers her head in embarrassment. He holds it up to her. It shines in the light, and the figure becomes recognizable.

"I love it." She begins to cry again. This time they hug and don't stop for a few minutes. It wis getting late and the lodging house crowed so they take to the roof. They sit there for a few hours talking of the past. Bumlets walking past them hears her happy and he feels happy, and content, but every time he even looks at Smokes the feeling of jealously, and competition comes over him. Depressed he walks to his bunk to sleep. The addition to Lady's bracelet is an angel, something very special to her, since her little brother had passed away from consumption some years before.


	8. Chapter: VIII ~

Chapter: VIII Mr. & Mrs. Delancey

Whistles of trains sound shrill as Numbers, Sketches, Lola, with Mush's address, and Smokes load aboard. Lady and Bumlets stand aside and watch as it starts to pick up slow, steady rolling pace. They turn and walk towards Tibby's.

"You'se okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, is that Tulip?" She looks across the dusty street past a trolley. She pulls Bumlets along over the road.

"Why didn't you go with others?" Her voice rises a little, as she stands face to face with the freckled girl.

"Because we'se livin' here." The voice comes from a guy standing next to Tulip, his back was to them.

"What does he mean, and who is he?" Lady pulls on the man's shoulder and he turns.

"Oscar!?! Bumlets exclaims.

"We're married now." Tulip lifts her left hand displaying a thin piece of tin wrapped on her ring finger.

"How?" She asks still in disbelief.

"We met the day after we got here. And I don't know, he's just wonderful." She smiles and he puts his hand on her shoulder and she lays her hand on his. He speaks.

"I guess yer off da hook."

"Yeah, I uh,"

"Please be happy for me. I know we've had our differences. I wanna be friends. How do you know him?" Tulip requests. Lady is still a little taken aback. She can't help but think of what the others have told her about Oscar, and his family.

"You didn't tell her?" Oscar asks looking at Lady.

"Tell me what?" Tulip asks looking back at her new husband.

"Uh, nothing, just that we met when she first arrived before us that's all." Oscar lies and smiles.

"Yeah, and I wanna be friends too." Lady adds, and they both embrace. Oscar and Bumlets stand and stare at each other uncomfortably.

"Well, we better go." Oscar taps his new bride on the shoulder, and they depart, Bumlets and Lady go over to Tibby's, When they walk in and notice the newsies aren't there.

"Weird. Where is every everyone?" Bumlets looks around to only a few of the newsies. They take a seat and Tibby takes their order. They sit in silence for a few moments. Finally Bumlets breaks it.

"You like Jack?" He looks serious straight at her.

"What?"

'You said you'se liked someone the other night. You always seem like you'se thinking bout somethin', or someone else, when we sell."

"I am thinking of someone. Two people mostly."

"Somkes." He looks down pitifully.

"Yes, him, but you too."

"Me?"

"Yes, Bumlets, I like you. I figure you quit liking me after I slapped you." Tibby walks back to them.

"Did you know your friends are at the courthouse? Yeah, the cops came in and took that Smokes kid away."

"Are you sure it was Smokes?" Lady asks confused.

"He is about this high and has blonde hair, wears one of those derby hats." He has hand in the air showing Smokes' height.

"But how? We saw him leave." Lady muses.

"He must gotten off when we'se left." Bumlets gets up and takes her to the courthouse. When they enter, they see Smokes standing in the box next to the judge's bench. The newsies have filled most of the seats. Bumlets and Lady wait in the back.


	9. Chapter: IX ~ Dom & Maddy

Chapter: IX Maddy & Dom

"Jonathan Ocean, can you at least tell us why you came to Manhattan about nine years ago?" The question comes from an old man that is wearing a black suit and his white hair balding.

"I ran way from home. I didn't plan on staying for four years."

"You knew the Delanceies?"

"Yeah, I worked for them."

"Did you murder Antonio Delancey?"

"He was comin' after me, I,"

"Did you kill him!?!" The old man yells.

"Defending myself I did!" Smokes face is turning crimson and he glances in the back to see new arrivals and calms down.

"Warden Cronin, after hearing this do think it is possible to rehabilitate him?" A young man with long blond hair tied down in the back walks up form his seat in the front row. He takes his hat off as he approaches the bench.

"After reviewing his record, and what I just saw here, I see he has had some past problems but nothing he has been convicted of. His family is in Ohio, his father is sick, and he works as a newsy to help provide. I believe too much time away form them could hurt him in the long run. So, I purpose six months to a year, for mister Ocean." He waits for response from the judge.

"Are you sure?" He whispers to him.

"Yes, quite." The warden nods in confidence.

"So be it!" The judge bangs down his gavel. Two officers walk to Smokes and take him by the arms, escorting him out of the courthouse. Everyone follows. Lady makes her way in the front with Bumlets. He turns to see her as he is about to get in a carriage.

"Please, officer, can I have a moment?" The young officer looks at his partner for a second and then nods.

"I'll be watching, so no funny stuff." The two back off, and her and Smokes walk a few feet away.

"Why didn't you go back to Ohio? How'd they catch you?"

"I got off after a mile or so. I was just going to leave Tulip, but I had to at least make sure she was okay."

"Well, she's fine, she uh, married Oscar."

"What!?!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

"I wanted to tell you also, that, I'm gonna miss you." He looks down.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jonathan. After you're out you can come visit me. I'm staying here with them." He looks up now, and into her eyes.

" Bumlets really likes you. He's really great,"

"And what makes you think I like him?" She sounds defensive, and he laughs a little.

"Madison, I know you, and I know you like him,"

"Times up!" The two officers force him into the carriage. Lady stares as the carriage pulls out of site by taking a turn around to the refuge.

"So, Cowboy are we'se gonna break him out?" Mush asks enthusiastically.

"No, he has a family. He'll be out in a few months. After dat he'll not have ta run." Jack replies as they start back to Tibby's.

" You'se okay, Lady?" Bumlets asks. She looks at him as she stands there, and smiles some.

"Yeah, and it's Maddy or Madison."

"Oh is it now?" He smiles and pulls her to him, and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"And you have anther name, or is it just Bumlets?" She is leaning in on his arm as they walk, and her head is lying on his shoulder.

"Dominic, or just Dom."

End of part One of Two


End file.
